


星河的盡頭

by kiyoshi0302



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshi0302/pseuds/kiyoshi0302
Summary: *此篇攻受無差別，沒甚麼CP要素。*在出航後的時間點。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu





	星河的盡頭

自從村民們合力建造完那座望遠鏡後，千空就常常窩在瞭望台。  
那天晚上，只是幻隨口提到關於星宿的故事，這話匣子一開之後反而換千空講不停，甚麼距星啊、坐標、運行位置的，對幻而言其實他只知道那些星座跟命理的事情，但因他幫千空做著白天沒做完的手工作業，就也只默默地聽千空一直說。  
聽說冬季的星空不用望遠鏡就可以看得清楚，而且在石化世界中也沒有任何光害，所以不管在哪兒都能觀星。  
「那顆是參宿四……閃著紅色的光對吧，視星等有0.42等呢，旁邊那個比較亮的是參宿五，再來這兩條往下延伸有看到三顆星對吧？那邊是參宿一到三，靠近參宿四的延伸線的是參宿一呢，從參宿三再往下延伸有一顆挺亮的星對吧？那是參宿七，視星等大概0.12等……」  
對幻而言觀星並不是興趣，所以其實千空說的話他幾乎是左耳進右耳出，但他得承認冬季星空比他印象中的美麗許多。  
以前也未曾駐足欣賞過吧，他那時候光被聚光燈照著就已經連觀眾席都看不清楚了，更何談那虛無飄渺的星星。

「獵戶座真亮啊，以前是要到山上才看得到吧。」  
「其實稍微郊區的地方應該就看得見了，不過正好因為現在連燈光都沒有，其他星星也看得很清楚。」  
「古代人編星座的時候差不多也是這樣吧～？」  
「呵呵呵……是啊，當時也是甚麼光害都沒有呢，要是現代的話，連發現北極星能夠指路這件事情都沒辦法做到了吧。」  
「呀～而且現代人靠著GPS就可以定位了嘛，哪還要看甚麼星星啊。」  
千空只哼笑了兩聲後說：「是啊。」

幻在包完最後一個手工，跟著千空抬頭望著天空，星星似乎比他想像得還要觸手可及。  
「不過小千空有想過嗎？人類在發展科學的同時，果然還是犧牲了很多東西呢。」  
幻感嘆地瞇起眼，口中吐出的白煙飄散在空氣中。  
「這點我是不否認，不過要說科學是對的還是錯的，我也無法斷言。」  
「小千空居然難得給了這麼模糊的答案啊。」  
「我只知道若以前的希臘人沒有發明觀星術，哥白尼沒有開始他的天文觀測，沒有刻卜勒、伽利略、牛頓這些科學家存在的話，也不會有現代的天文學，這沒有對或是錯，科學一直都存在，然後被我們發現而已。」  
而千空想做的，只是不想讓人類五千多年來的心血付之一炬。  
幻無法理解千空那多麼龐大的知識量，但他能明白的是千空想做的事情有多麼偉大。  
他又是多麼幸運般地能和這個人相遇。  
看著千空望著天空的側臉，微弱的星光灑在他的臉龐上，他的瞳裡滿是星斗。  
幻差點以為自己也要被那深紅色的黑洞吸了進去。  
兩人一句話都沒有說，安靜得可以，那一刻幻屏息，差點以為自己要窒息在真空的宇宙之中。  
但很快地氧氣灌進他的肺腔，寒冷的空氣讓他再次清醒，像伊卡路斯墜落大海之中，他回到了地面。

站在甲板上千空望著海平面，平靜的大海映照著夜晚的星空，像是把天邊延長再延長，海面映照出銀河的樣貌，像是兩條極長的絲線，他們行駛在之上。  
幻輕步來到千空身後，千空只瞟了他一眼，接著說：「很美對吧。」  
「小千空難得也這麼浪漫呀。」  
千空只個聳肩，沒有回應，但他其實嘴角勾得上揚。

他們離開日本本島已經一陣子了，在入夜之後，船會開得比白天慢上許多，會由羽京和龍水交替輪班，雖說當然在石世界不會有與其他船隻相撞的問題，可誰也無法料得海上會發生甚麼事情。  
千空不必擔心航行的事情，可他也不會太早入睡，時常一個人在晚上來到這看著天空。  
船緩緩行駛，開向兩條白銀的交點，像是劃開了夜空的破冰船，這片閃著星光的冰面延伸到很遠的地方，似乎看不到彼方。  
海風吹著他們的頭髮，要不是有浪打在船身上的聲響，像是把他沖回現實的岸上，幻還真覺得能像太空船飛得上天空一樣。   
「小千空覺得這條銀河有盡頭嗎？」  
「……你是指太平洋嗎？盡頭就是我們航行的目的地了吧。」  
「也是呢，但看起來好遠呀～」幻仰天笑著。  
「順利的話，也就一個多月的事情，不過。」他頓了一秒後開口：「若你是說天上的銀河的話。」  
千空跟著抬頭望著那條遠在好幾千光年外的銀白色河川。  
他的眼珠被劃成了兩份黯紅色半圓。

「－－那肯定是我也無法到達的盡頭。」

星星發出的光芒是老早就從好幾千百年前就已經出發，即便光速已經是目前人類所知最快的速度，但還是經過了漫長的歲月，一滅一明地投進他們的視網膜中，幻還記得千空以前老是在瞭望台上講的這些東西。   
「宇宙很大呢。」  
「啊啊－如果說這大海是宇宙的話，或許地球連一粒沙的大小都不到吧。」  
「好難想像呀～」  
「然而在這粒沙上，我們的船連1厘米都不到吧，呵呵，小得可憐。」  
「真的很小呢，可是呀……」  
千空看向緩緩開口的幻。

「我們在這片大海上相遇了哦。」

在這麼遼闊的世界中，他遇見了千空。  
他明知不該慶幸這場災難的發生，但又倘若全世界的燈光不曾熄滅的話，他不會知道這些他從未見過的壯闊景色，他也不會體會到從沒想像過的冒險，他也不會得到一群生死之交的夥伴。  
他也不會見到石神千空這道光，像是星空茫茫中的北極星。

見幻的眼瞇成好看的藍色月彎，千空想起月亮自行不會發光的那回事。   
他領了意，輕笑著說：「哼，誰才比較浪漫呀。」 

星斗漫漫，船在上頭搖晃著走，那星河彷彿沒有盡頭。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 起初從命題拿到"星辰"跟"盡頭"這兩個題目，原只想寫一個淺霧幻墜入愛河的瞬間，但不知道為什麼加進很多有的沒的要素…  
>  寫這篇的時候查了滿多資料，寫起來有點卡，不過重看幾次之後還滿喜歡的，很喜歡很多事情只有他們兩個現代人才知道，幻也比較喜歡找千空閒聊這些有的沒的事情。  
>  能在世界上遇見投合的彼此真的很好。
> 
> 另外我覺得動畫的色指定太刻意了吧!!!!!(千空眼睛→紅，幻眼睛→藍)  
>  動畫組請勿過度賣此CP(。)
> 
> 最後說說自己還滿喜歡的一個點，星星都是恆星(自行發光)，但月亮是衛星，之所以看起來會發光是因為反射太陽光，並不是自體會發光。  
>  覺得陽&月…很適合拿來形容他們的關係性。


End file.
